The present invention relates to `flat` silk-screen printing machines wherein the image is applied to a substrate lying flat in a manner well-known in itself by means of an ink-applying blade and an ink-wiping blade or doctor, the ink-applying blade spreading the ink on a screen before transfer and the ink-wiping blade transferring the ink by image from the screen to the substrate to be printed.